The objectives of our ongoing research project concerning psychosocial effects of childhood malignancy are to assess the effect of malignancy on the social-emotional adjustment and well being of the child, to assess the effects of illness on the patient's family and to develop and evaluate methods of intervention to deal with negative effects and improve the quality of life of the patient and his family. In the second year of the study we will analyze the psychometric data including MMPI's and Zung depression scales on the parents, the Piers Harris Self Concept Scale and the Family Relations Test done on the children and their siblings. Divorce data collected on a population of our parents whose children were diagnosed over a 5 year period will be compared to the normative statistics. The correlation between attendance at parent discussion groups and significant events in the course of the child's illness will be studied. The information differential which team member is most likely to obtain which kinds of information (medical, financial, social, marital) will be instituted. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lansky, Shirley B., Lowman, J.T., Vats, T., Gyulay, J., "School Phobia in Children with Malignant Neoplasms" American J. Dis. Children 129:42-46, 1975. Lansky, S.B., Lowman, J.T., Gyulay, J., Briscoe, K., "A Team Approach to Coping with Cancer" Cancer: The Behavioral Dimensions ed. Cullen, Fox, Isom Raven Press New York, April 1976.